


Now That I Can Dance

by withhishands



Series: West Point [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withhishands/pseuds/withhishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-fill. Ian and Mickey in a club. Dancing is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I Can Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-fill for **same-strange** on tumblr who posted about "Ian and Mickey dancing together in a club" and I just kind of rolled with it. This was written very quickly, mind you, so I apologize for it's terribleness. 
> 
> Title from "Do You Love Me?" by the Contours, which is basically the best song ever, so everyone should go listen/dance to it. ([x](http://youtu.be/EwqhJyUyoHU))

Mickey only has two more nights in New York. He doesn't know why he agreed to spend one of those nights here, at a club filled with Ian's friends. 

Well, he knows why he agreed and it has a lot to do with Ian being balls deep in him when he asked. He should have taken it back when they were done fucking, or when Ian was shoving clothes at him to wear, or in the cab on the way to the bar. But, Mickey shoots down most of the activities that Ian suggests, and he felt just a little guilty about shooting down yet another. 

He doesn't feel guilty right now, though. He feels annoyed. 

The bar isn't actually awful. If it were just Mickey and Ian, Mickey would probably like it. But, it's Ian and Mickey and seemingly a hundred of Ian's classmates from West Point. 

They know, too, about his relationship with Ian. Mickey can tell which ones are comfortable with it and which ones don't know how to act around them. But, it doesn't matter. Mickey would feel differently back home, but Ian is the only person he cares about here and Ian certainly doesn't care if Mickey is gay. 

Mickey sits at a large table they've claimed in the center of the bar. Mickey can see a line of booths along the back wall that he'd rather be sitting at because Ian is getting handsy and Mickey would feel more comfortable with a booth to shield him. A large table, uncomfortable bar stools, and veritable army of loud baby-soldiers is what he has, though. 

A waitress comes bearing a tray of shots and Ian practically lunges for one. He shoots it back, winces, and smiles. Turning to Mickey, he wraps a hand around the back of Mickey's neck and kisses him. Mickey can taste the sweetness of the shot and the bitterness of all the beers he's already consumed. Mickey breaks the kiss and shoves Ian's arm lightly. 

"Let's dance," Ian says. He stands and tugs at Mickey's arm. 

"Never gonna happen, Firecrotch," Mickey says firmly, shaking his head. Ian pouts, but Mickey is so not dancing. He doesn't sway on his decision. 

Ian sits down next to him, dejected. He watches his classmates disappear and reappear with girls on their arms, heading to and coming from the dance floor. One of the guys, Corey, comes over with a girl on each arm. The taller of the girls grabs Ian's hand and pulls him out of his seat. 

"Well I'm dancing," Ian says, looking back at Mickey. 

Mickey gives him a look that says, "Then go," and watches Ian leave. 

He regrets it about four minutes later. He watches with poorly veiled jealously as Ian and the girl dance. It's not that he thinks Ian's going to do anything with this girl. Ian's more likely to fuck Mickey's grandfather than a girl. It doesn't stop them from looking good together, though. She's nearly Ian's height and absolutely gorgeous. Anyone would think Ian is as straight as they come watching his hips move with this girl. 

One of Ian's friends bumps his shoulder and offers him a beer. 

"Ian's really great," the guy says. 

Mickey looks at the guy for a second and sees that he's being sincere. Mickey nods, accepts the beer, and turns back to glowering at Ian and the girl. 

"I'm Aaron," the guy says. Mickey can see him hold out a hand in the corner of his vision. Reluctantly, Mickey turns and shakes Aaron's hand. 

"Mickey."

"Yeah," Aaron says with a smile. "He said you'd be charming."

Mickey doesn't know how to take that. It's obvious that Ian meant the exact opposite of charming, but Mickey's not upset. Mickey isn't charming. He never has been and has no desire to be. He likes that Ian doesn't expect him to be. 

"He puts up with me anyway," Mickey says, snorting. 

"Yeah," Aaron says, laughing. "Well, look, don't punch me or anything, but he's been talking about your visit for like, the whole fuckin' month, and I'd hate for you guys to not have, like, the best time possible. Just suck it up and dance with him."

Aaron walks away before Mickey can think of a threat. Mickey knows he's right, though. He doesn't know when he'll have another chance to visit Ian in New York and the idea of making this visit really good for Ian definitely has it's appeal. 

Mickey flags down a shot girl and downs two in quick succession. He breathes in deeply before walking into the crowd of the dance floor. 

He easily pulls Ian away from the brunette and ignores her noises of protest. Mickey wraps his arms around Ian's waist and throws his concentration into dancing. He avoids looking at Ian right away, afraid of seeing Ian's eyes filled with something he'd rather not name. 

Ian rests his arms on Mickey's shoulders, throws his head back, and keeps them at a steady, rhythmic beat with his hips, pressed firmly against Mickey's. Mickey manages to keep up by ignoring the music and focusing on the sway of Ian's body against his. 

Mickey hates dancing. He might not hate dancing with Ian, though. But, Mickey likes any excuse to grind his cock against Ian's, and that is definitely what he's doing right now. If Ian shifted a thigh between Mickey's legs, Mickey would definitely not be able to handle dancing. 

Ian tilts his head back down and presses his forehead to Mickey's. Mickey looks at him, then, looks at the happiness on his face, the thrill in his eyes. Mickey grins and kisses him. 

Ian moves his idle hands from Mickey's shoulders. He shoves one in Mickey's hair, keeping Mickey's mouth on his. The other hand wanders south and worms its way underneath the front of Mickey's shirt, rubbing Mickey's lower stomach. It makes Mickey groan. How anyone dances this close for any longer than ten minutes is beyond Mickey. He's going to need to pull Ian into the bathroom real soon. 

A song ends and another one begins. Mickey feels like he should pull away, but he can't. He's too content. There's something about dancing with Ian in a crowded place that sits right with Mickey's possessiveness. Ian is clearly his. Mickey is clearly Ian's. He likes that feeling more than he really should. 

"I can't believe you're dancing with me," Ian says loudly into Mickey's ear. He moves his hands into Mickey's back pockets, pulling Mickey's body even closer. 

"Don't get used to it," Mickey says. 

"Mm'okay," Ian says. He kisses Mickey behind the ear. "I wanna go home right now and fuck you."

Mickey shivers and nods immediately. If Mickey knew earlier that all it would take to get Ian home happily was dancing for a few songs, he would have done it as soon as they walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah? Comment? Talk to me on tumblr?
> 
> withhishands.tumblr.com


End file.
